The Fake Purging Hero Squad
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: All Might has retired from heroics! As the world comes to terms with this new development, Stain, the Hero Killer, has broken out of Tartarus with the help of a group inspired by him! After escaping, they get transported away from their dimension and into another one. Whether it's their dimension or this one, one thing's for certain: This society will know the "Revival of Heroics!"
1. Breaking Out of Prison!

**(Author's Note: Spoiler Alert for the MHA manga, the anime, the wiki and Vigilante manga respectively. Please read the manga and watch the anime before reading this one as to avoid any potential spoilers. Hope you enjoy!)**

**Also, I don't own My Hero Academia, the characters or and other properties that I put into this story. All rights to MHA or any cartoons that I put in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It has been a ten long, difficult, changing years since All Might and All For One's climatic fight that symbolized the end of an era for the former Symbol of Peace, with All Might, despite his weaken, blood spurting out of his mouth form being revealed to the world, and despite the odds stacked against him, he defeated the powerful villain once and for all and sending him to police custody, declaring "_It's your turn_" to the world, unaware that he was really declaring this to Izuku Midoriya, his protégé.

Most of the world was heartbroken by All Might's retirement and processed it in different ways. Civilians, heroes and villains alike, with some of them trying to improve themselves in All Might's honor, and other's slipping back into old habits, going back to square one. But you know what they say:

Old habits die hard!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking Out of Prison!**

In a prison, far away from civilization, called Tartarus, housed the worst of the worst. It imprisoned those who the justice system has decided that the _death_ penalty wasn't enough. It has some of the most intense security measures imaginable to ensure that **none** of the prisoners would escape or have the capability of using their superpowers or "Quirks" as they call them in this society, while they're incarcerated there. One particular prisoner, strapped to a wall and wrapped up in an assortment of bandages for his injuries, and absolutely pissed off to a whole new degree, was doing both of those things while he was rummaging through his thoughts.

_"Fame..." _A tall, injured, bandaged up, nose less, male prisoner with black, unkept hair thought in his head in disgust as he continued to think to himself in the dark room he was imprisoned in.

_"__Rewards..." _He furiously thought in his head as he began to clench his bandaged hands into fists.

_"MONEY!" _He thought to himself in anger as he began to grit his teeth.

_"These are all things a "true" hero would NOT fight for!" _He thought to himself in complete and utter hatred as he opened up his eyes, revealing his bloodstained red eyes filled with a deranged sense of dreaded determination and conviction.

_"A true hero would fight to protect others and sacrifice themselves to do so instead of protecting their own ego and **not** desire a reward because of it!" _He thought in a pissed off way as he began to breath heavily. _"This society... This... warped, failed society is overrun by "false" heroes unworthy of the title and petty criminals who lack conviction and only desire the pettiest of dreams! __Once I get out of this hellhole, I'll purge every single "fake" hero and petty criminal I come across! I will bathe the streets of every city I come across with those fakers blood, starting with that man-child Shigaraki! Then I'll purge that arrogant bastard Endeavor!... I will create a stronger society, **no matter what it takes**!" _The man thought maliciously to himself before having a sudden realization in his mind.

_"Except for him, what was his name again? Midoriya, right? Yeah, that's right, that's his name. He has the potential of being a true hero now that All Might has retired and that hotheaded bastard Endeavor took his spot as the #1 "Hero", so he will be spared... I wonder there are others like him. There **must** be. There has to be! Him, Knuckleduster, and All Might must not be the only "true" heroes out there in the world... right?" _He questioned as pondered for a few minutes as he thought back to all of his fights he's had with all of those "false" heroes, petty, pathetic criminals, and the murders and crippling of all those "false" heroes and petty, pathetic criminals.

_"They're must be other "true" heroes out there, not just in Japan in general but all over the world. I'm going to have to do some serious research when I get out of here... _The extremist thought to himself as he then thought back to how he met and fought Midoriya when he attacked and attempted to "sacrifice" the "fakes" Tenya and Native before having a sudden realization.

_"...If I get out of here..." _He sadly thought to himself as he remembered the last fight he fought before was arrested.

Now who was this insane, determined as hell, criminally extreme, cast up prisoner:

This prisoner's name is Chizome Akaguro, who was known as the vigilante Stendhal, but he also now known as the Hero Killer: Stain.

_"This is going to be hard to do alone. As much as I despise myself for saying or even thinking this... I. Need. Allies. But where can I find some. Definitely not going to those League of Villain bastards that's for sure..." _He pondered as he suddenly began to hear the faint sounds of what it appears to be fighting coming from down the hall and a few voices coming from outside his cell door.

_"I can't believe I'm finally going to meet my idol, I'm so excited! Maybe I can ask him if I'm doing his job for him the right way." _A gruff, yet not so intimidating, reptilian sounding voice whispered in excitement.

_"I know right, I'm surprised he's been incarcerated here since he got arrested, maybe I can get some better advice from him on my fighting style. I don't know if I can keep relying __on using my quirk for every battle I'm in."_ Another voice, this time gruff but also a bit intimidating, whispered to "his" compatriots, to which they nodded.

_"Let's hope he doesn't disappoint us. We're risking a lot getting him out. I don't know how long my clone can distract those guards back there."_ A jokey, yet a little serious sounding voice whispered.

_"Okay, knock it off__ all of you, I'm excited for finally getting the chance to meet him as well. I mean he's right about one thing though: This society needs to change. It has changed since All Might retired after he defeated All For One, but it should change more. But you guys need to stay focused or we're going to fail this mission. You don't want that, right?!" _A cool voice asked in a quiet yet stern tone, the two immediately shook their heads.

_"Of course not Dabi/No way Dabi/Not gonna happen Dabi." _The three respectively said. As the one who was now known as Dabi unlocked Chizome's cell and the four of them entered the room. Stain finally got a good look at the group.

One of them was an adult man who had a black and gray bodysuit that covers his body completely, along with gray boots. The upper half of his signature mask is gray with white eye sockets while the lower half covering his mouth is black. He also sports red and green wristbands that he stores his measuring tapes in. The majority of this guy's suit is black other than the section over his lower legs and the gray designs that appear to form a "T" and "W" over his chest. The "T" is formed by a horizontal line crossing his upper torso and a vertical line ascending from the abdomen. Another line snakes down to his lower torso and splits down to his thighs, which then ascends to his hips forming a "W".

The next person looked like one of the prison's standard guards before that form melted away, revealing _her_ true form. This form was a petite, fair-skinned girl who's hair is a pale, dirty ash blonde and is styled into two messy buns. Her outfit consists of a plain seifuku with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that she ties loosely below. Over this she wears an oversized beige cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side, the right one shown to hold a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone strap. She sports knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools She also has a piped black mask, a few boxes of knives strapped around her thighs, and a blue utility belt around her waist with more little green boxes attached to it on either side. The most noticeable feature is the loose black mask she wears around her neck, which is decorated with pieces of pale metal in the shape of a carnivorous grin. Three large silver canisters are attached to the sides of her mask, needles poking out of their tips and wires their bases, which connect them to the two larger cylinders strapped to the back of her belt, this whole mechanism used to suck people's blood for her to use with her Quirk.

The next one was a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat lanky build, described to be in his early twenties. He has longish black hair that spikes up around his head, hanging low over his eyes, which are thin, turquoise in color, and heavily lidded. His most striking features, however, are undoubtedly the patches of gnarled, wrinkled purple skin that cover much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes and on his arms and legs. These appear to be attached to the rest of his skin by multiple crude surgical staples or hoop piercings, making it impossible to tell if these scars were accidental or self-inflicted. He has several silver cartilage piercings in both ears, and a triple nostril piercing on the right side of his nose. In his first appearance, he wears a dark blue jacket with a high, ripped collar, and matching pants, cut off above his ankles, a pair of dark dress shoes on his feet. He also has a plain pale gray, scoop-neck shirt, below which a gray belt with a circular pattern wraps around his waist, a leather satchel attached at the back.

The final one was a reptilian man who has with bright green scales for skin and a face shaped like that of a lizard. His hair is relatively long and is swept backwards, and is a desaturated pink-purple, standing out from the rest of his colors. What Stain immediately noticed about him was that his clothes were a bit similar to his before his arrest: a sleeveless shirt and dark, baggy pants, along with black shoes and pale, metallic knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered strip of cloth, the same as the one worn by Stain, a red scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands, and plain black boots. He also had a katana on his back.

A moment of silence passed as the two parties looked at each other with the experienced killer looking at the four with a bit of interest in his eyes and his four liberators looking back at him with a look of awe on their faces. After that moment passed, one of them finally spoke.

"Excuse me. A-Are you the Hero Killer S-Stain?" The reptilian one asked nervously.

"Yeah, who are you guys? Are you associated with the League of Villains in anyway? Cause if you are, and if you're trying to recruit me into joining again, I suggest you screw off. Cause I'm not interested in joining you destructive monsters!" The prisoner said in distain.

"Oh on the contrary Stain, we were _formerly _working with Shigaraki. To cut straight to the chase hero killer, we want to work with you in order to make your dreams come true." Dabi said.

"Really? You want to work alongside me to help purge the "false" heroes from this world and create a stronger society because of it?" Stain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, you're ideology is why some of us joined that destructive psycho in the first place. I believe that if we work with you Stain, we can change this cruel world for the better." The girl said as she put on her mask.

"She's right. So what do you say? You want our help to make your vision a reality or not?" The clone maker dressed in black asked, now in a take it or leave it kind of tone.

The experienced killer thought about this for a few minutes. While he can tell right off the bat that their motivations for formerly joining that aimless destruction loving, decay Quirk using bastard Shigiraki and his portal making accomplice and wanting to make his "perfect" world were reasonable, it still didn't excuse them. Before he gave his answer, he decided to ask a few questions to his admirers of him and his cause.

"Depends, how do I know that you won't backstab me or try to kill me if I do let you four join forces with me?" He asked as he let out a deep breath of exhaustion.

"Well I knew for certain that I would_ never _betray you Stain. You're my idol!" The reptilian one said as the dressed in black clone maker nodded in agreement.

"I won't betray you Stain. Your ideology needs to be heard through your actions." Dabi said.

When the girl finally gave her answer, it shook Stain a little.

"Personally, I don't care about your ideology Stain, but I do care about your skills in the art of killing. Just know that when this is over, I'm going to kill you then become you... HahahaHaha haha..."

The girl started to laugh maniacally for a few moments as Stain thought this over. After a few moments passed he gave a sadistic, killer (no pun intended) smirk.

"Kill me huh? You think that you can kill me? Ha! Well if you think you can, you need to get in line sister, because I'm only letting one person kill me, and that's Midoriya, a true hero and the new symbol of peace. You can't kill me girly, but I do welcome the challenge when this is over..." He said smugly to her, causing her to giggle in a creepy manner. He then asked another question.

"You guys said that you formerly worked with the League of Villains correct, what made you stop working with them?"

This question made the reptilian man and the clone maker look at the ground in guilt, shame, and anger.

"Well... let's just say that Shigaraki made us do things we're not proud of." The reptilian said clenching his fist tightly as he remembered that he reluctantly had to attack some police officers who were escorting a powerful villain named Overhaul to a hospital, even though Shigaraki said that it was a "necessary" sacrifice.

"Yeah, he used us like dogs, and when one of us was killed off, he didn't care." The clone user said, remembering how his fellow villain and comrade, Big Sis Magne, was killed by Overhaul when she refused to join and attacked the powerful crime lord alongside Shigaraki and the magician Mr. Compress, and the two-faced evildoer felt guilty for bringing that pawn using, non caring, anti social asshole to the League's hideout in the first place ever since, and he, along with his crush and fellow villain whose name is Himko Toga, the girl who wants to kill Stain (and literally become him), swore revenge on the powerful Yakuza crime boss because of it.

Stain felt a little bad for the two on the inside. He knew Shigiraki was All for One's protege and he wanted to kill All Might, Midoriya, and their worshippers, but cast his own allies' feelings like they didn't matter, that's just a new level of a lowlife scumbag... "_Definitely killing that son a bitch when I get out of there"_, he thought to himself. After 3 whole minutes of thinking, he answered before asking another question.

"Well that's the price you pay for working with someone like Shigaraki... One more question though, how committed are you four to my cause?"

"Very committed!" They all said in unison. Pleased, the hero killer gave his answer.

"Okay, I'll let you four join forces with me but I will set some ground rules. For starters, no innocent and unnecessary bloodshed. That means no civilian casualties or basically anyone that isn't a target." The four thought about this for a moment before nodding. "Next, if we're going to be working together, we're going to need to watch each other's backs." The four nodded instantly. "Third, we strike from the shadows, So, don't attack anyone out in the open or in a public area." The four nodded. "Lastly, when we have a fake hero or petty criminal down. **I **decide what their fate will be. That includes death, crippling or sparing. Got that?!" He said as the four nodded, not wanting to angered the experienced murderer by disagreeing with him. "Good, now release me from this wall so we can break out of here."

The four nodded as Dabi, their leader, lit his hand in a blue flame and set the straps that were bounding the bandaged hero killer to the wall. Once they were gone, Chizome landed on his feet, though a bit hunched over, immediately ripping the bandages from his face with his right hand as he did so.

After getting up, and finally standing up straight on his own two feet, he turns his head to face his "allies" with a wicked and sadistic smile on his face.

"Now then, shall we break out of here?" Stain asked to which they all collectively nodded.

"Twice, call your clone back." Dabi ordered the clone maker to which he did as he was ordered to do as the clone, (who looked like Dabi and had his blue powerful flame quirk), was instantly teleported to where his creator and the four other convicts, turned into another version of his creator, and merged back with him.

"Alright everyone. Let's get out of here." The reptilian one says, to which everyone nodded.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

After re-arming Stain with a new katana and some knives and... "taking care of some business", the squad of evildoers ran through the non lethally taking down every armed guard and Quirk disabling spy drone and turret that they came across (although reluctantly in their case though) as the alarms blared with red lighting and that insufferable noise making all around them as it was happening. They finally made it to the hallway where the exit was, however it was blocked by a platoon of Tartarus' remaining security forces, who some of them were armed with batons, others were armed with tasers and riot shields, and and a few of them were just armed with rifles and pistols with bullets that disable a person's Quirk for a couple of moments if the target is hit with the round.

"Stop them! Don't let them escape the facility!" A quirk less guard yelled to his fellow, but also quirk less yet armed officers as he began to shoot his Quirk disabling pistol at the rapidly approaching convicts, who were using their Quirks and their athletic capabilities to avoid their power disabling rounds.

"You non quirk users can't stop us!" Stain exclaimed arrogantly as he kicked a rifle out of a guard's hands, the firearm that, once it was on the floor, was then stomped on and smashed into pieces to ensure that the law enforcement officer could no longer use it. He then stabs the guard's shoulder with his spiky boot and used his other spiked boot to pin him to the ground by his head. "But I do admire your bravery officer, along with the rest of your fellow officers. You know, if you have a Quirk, you could've made a good hero... No, a true hero." He stated to his pinned to ground adversary.

With Twice, he was immediately tackled to the ground by two guards. "Ow, stop, okay, okay, I surrender! You got me!" He said in a scared tone to the guards currently holding him down. Little did the two guards realize, that this was all a ruse to distract the two so that they wouldn't notice the two clones of himself coming up from behind them. "Hands behind your back scum!" One of the guards said. "It's off to the interrogation room for you-Ah!" The other guard said, only for he and the other guard to get hit in the back of the head and knocked out cold by the two clones Twice made. "Hehehe, they should've paid more attention to their surroundings." He said in amusement.

"Can't touch me. Can't hit me. Can't kill me." Toga sang as she was jumping from one guard's head to another, using her agility and the guard's confusion and scared out of their wits mindsets to make them knock each other out with their batons and electrocuting them with their tasers trying to hit her, laughing sadistically in glee the whole time.

Dabi was just simply blowing his adversaries away and knocking them out with blue flame abilities, though not at full power as he didn't want to intentionally kill somebody, like a certain Pro Hero he dispatched of during Overhaul's intercepted and failed transport to a hospital due to the League's attack on the police escort. "Just so you officers know, it's nothing personal. It's just business." The cremation Quirk user said as blow back a group of five guards with a small fireball.

Last but not least, the reptilian one, who's name is Shuichi Iguchi, who is also called "Spinner", pinned two security guards to a nearby wall by their shoulders with a couple of knives. He made sure that they were really stuck to it before telling them something. "I don't want to do this. I really don't, but I have a job to do."

After knocking out the last of remaining security forces. The four delusional "heroes" finally walked towards the exit and opened the doors.

"Alright everyone, you ready to show the world the "Revival of Heroics". Cause once we walk out these doors and do what we need to do, there's no going back for us. So if any of you wished to walk away after leaving here, please let me know now." Stain said to the four which only Spinner, Toga, and Twice just shook their heads, effectively telling the inspirational idol no and Dabi also shook his head, also telling Stain no but decided to say something.

"Your concern for us is admirable Stain, but if we wanted to walk away, we would've never come here of our on volition. If we've wanted to walk away, we would've never broke away from the hand faced covering bastard in the first place to begin with. To top it all off, if we've wanted to walk away, we would've never joined the League in the first place in your honor and to continue your legacy." He said not only shocking the hero killer, but also confirming Dabi and the other three villains' motivations but he let out a little smirk.

"Very well. Then let's go." Stain said as he pushed the doors open and the five villains started to walk out of the prison, which had a _long_ bridge leading to a city that's on an island 40 miles.

However, before they could one step on the bridge, they suddenly hear something from all around them.

. . .

_"Oh, look at you five. Such potential... _

_. . ._

_**Wasted on this world**!"_

This out of nowhere statement from a soothing and echoing yet devilish voice made the five villains stop in their tracks and they began to look around for the source of where the voice was coming from.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah, I did." Dabi said.

"So did I." Twice said.

Someone's been watching us!" Toga said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself coward!" Stain demanded.

Stain's demand was met as the group was suddenly enveloped in a red cyclone of some sort of demonic energy. The five immediately got into fighting stances or got their weapons out.

"What's going on?!" Spinner asked.

"Is this Kurogiri's doing?" Toga asked.

"No, His portals and warping Quirk are black and purple." Dabi said as Twice nodded.

"Well whatever's happening guys. Be ready!" Stain said as the five of them were lifted off their feet and felt themselves being transported away from the bridge and to somewhere else entirely.

* * *

The red cyclone suddenly arrived at some sort of floating mountain... in some sort of weird movie playing, alternate dimension, going into the top of the mountain.

Stain and the others, still gripping their weapons and still in their fighting stances, looked around to become aware of their new surroundings before finally locking eyes with the group in front of them who were also in the room, presumably they were the ones who summoned them to this strange place. One of the people in the room looked like a tall demon with lobster claws for hands and he looked _incredibly_ flamboyant... and he had a wicked smile on his face.

He wasn't alone either as the next person was a little girl looked like she was some sort of warrior princess with curly hair, metallic armor and a crown with a jewel at the center of it on her head.

The next person was a big, fuzzy, pink hillbilly with a round, big, green nose and what looked like to be antennas on his head who was blue overalls and was armed with a shotgun.

The next group of people was a group of five boys who have green skin, all with their own shapes and sizes and were presumably in their teens.

There was another group, this time however, it was three little boys, each wearing the same type of clothing but with different colors, and they had a mean, questionable look on their faces.

The next person was a woman who had white skin, had lipstick for her lips, a red leotard with fishnet stockings, long mittens, and thigh high boots. Her most noticeable feature was her wildly unkempt hair.

The last person was a sort of green monkey with a big brain which was covered by a white and purple helmet, who was armored in blue and white clothing with white boots and a belt.

The two groups looked at each other for a few seconds, not saying a single word. After a moment has passed, Stain asked this devil looking character.

"Who are you guys?" To which Dabi and the rest of their group gripped their weapons tightly in their hands as they were still in their fighting stances just in case this confrontation got physical. To which the devil responds with.

"Why hello fellow villains. My name is HIM. I just want to ask the five of you for a few minutes of your time." The devil stated calmly before replying in a devilish tone. **"We have much to discuss!"**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**What plans does this devil-man and his associates have for Chizome, Toga, Dabi, Spinner, and Twice?!**

** Why were they transported to this strange, new location?! **

**How will this meeting between the two groups of evil villains end?!**

** Find out on the next installment of: The Purging Fake Hero Squad!**

** Stay tuned for more.**

**Please review, offer constructive criticism, make sure to favorite, follow and all that stuff.**

**Also side note, should I change the title for this story? If you think I should, please let me know in your review and please offer any alternative titles for my story. Just in case that I find a few good ones, I'll put up a poll of the of the four or five best ones, depends on the number this site will allow.**

**Another side note, I don't know if I should rate this story T or M. So to be safe, I'm going rate this T for now.**

**This is the Reality Shredder, and I'll be back!**


	2. Another League of Villains?

_On the first chapter of The Purging Fake Hero Squad, it's been ten years since All Might's retirement. In the prison known as Tartarus, one of its occupants known as the hero killer Stain has been broken out of his cell by Spinner, Toga, Dabi and Twice after agreeing to let them join him on his crusade against the warped society's false heroes. After paralyzing and knocking out the guards, disabling the most of the prison's security and also taking care of some business, the five have successfully escaped and were on the way to continuing the murder's crusade against fake heroes. But before they could enact their twisted plans, they suddenly found themselves being transported to another dimension by another villain. What demented plans does this villain have for the five. Find out now..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another League Of Villains?! A Killer's Unbreakable Conviction!**

**Another Dimension...**

"So let me see if I got this right." The Hero Killer began as he began to process what this devilish creature had just offered him. "Without our consent, you basically transport us away from our dimension and you want us to join your gallery of villains and to rid this "Townsville" you speak about of these "Powerpuff Girls" you speak of, is that right?" He finished as he squinted his eyes at the omnipotent demon.

"That is right yes, and in return, I'll give you a map of our world and a teleportal device that can get the five of you to anywhere in this dimension and our universe and even on Earth." The devil offered in a calm, calculated tone as he held said items in his claws. "And as an added bonus, once you've finished your goal here, I'll send you five back to your dimension. So, what do you guys say?"

"Well, I say, not on your life Him, we're not superpowered mercenaries who exterminate heroes just because we're being told to do so." Dabi said definitely. Spinner continued the group's statement. "Yeah, we only kill or brutalize heroes if they're being a bunch of self-centered, self image caring glory hounds!" Toga continued from there. "Sorry Him, you picked the wrong group of people Him. We only follow Stain and his philosophy to the letter."

The devil frowned and at three's defiance towards him. But he looked at Stain for his answer. But he got a rather... "physical" response as he found the experienced killer in his face. Before Him could say anything to him however, he suddenly got slashed across the cheek by Stain's knife, causing him to stumble back and drop the items onto the floor. Before the now pissed off demon could retaliate, he suddenly froze up as he fell face first onto the floor as a result, much to the shock of his group. "Sorry Him, the offer's tempting but I decline." The deranged vigilante denied politely but also mockingly, much to the relief of Spinner and the others.

"Him!" The monkey said in alarm as he activated his rocket rocketed towards to the devil to assist him, laser gun in hand. But before he could get close to his assaulter and blast him to hell, out of nowhere, a knife being thrown his way, knocking the gun out of his hands before being intercepted and kicked to the floor by Spinner. "Sorry monkey, but if you want to get to my idol, you'll have to get through me." The lizard said as he gripped and began to unsheathe his katana as said monkey got back on his feet and got into a fighting stance as the other villains stood back to process the shocking events that are taking place in front of them.

_"Him got taken down in one attack by this... stab happy maniac?!" _The little girl with orange hair and yellow armor thought in disbelief as the big, fuzzy, pink hillbilly stepped forward, one of his hands on his shotgun's barrel and one of his fingers on the trigger, alongside the white skinned woman, the gang of five boys and the three boys. She then felt a fingerless hand on her shoulder and got rapidly shaken out of her trance once the hand made contact with said shoulder.

"Yo Morbucks, get your head in the game!" A little but gruff voice yelled into her ear, causing to jump a little. "Oh! Um, right." She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head before shaking it off and growing a determined look on her face.

Back with Stain, he knelt down to the incapacitated devil to speak, but before he could, the latter spoke first. "HOW DARE YOU!" He muffed into the floor in a clearly enraged tone as he continued to rant to his kneeling adversary. **"I GAVE YOU A CHOICE AND YOU JUST WASTED IT! I THOUGHT YOU KILL HEROES FOR FUN, NOT BECAUSE ITS A JOB FOR YOU! WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF FUN!"** He screamed into the floor as the now uninterested hero murderer spoke.

"If you're done ranting you demonic freak, I'll say this: I'm not a pawn to be used by you or anyone else here, so get that through your head." Stain said as he glared down at the demon before continuing. "You're wrong about a lot of things though, I don't kill heroes for fun. I kill because I have a sense of duty to carry out those kills myself because where I and my associates come from, that title has been bastardized by the fakes who only pretend to be heroes just for fame, fortune or personal vendettas that they want to settle, so the word 'Hero' has lost all meaning there, along with criminals, like _you_, who have goals and desires, but lack the conviction to see it through. As such they must all be purged!" He said as he prepared his sword to deal the finishing blow to Him, but before he could, he suddenly found his armed appendage being wrapped around in some rope-like substance.

When the hero killer looked over to where the rope was coming from, he saw that it was the white skinned woman with the wildly unkempt hair. "Unhand him, you psychopath!" She demanded she began to pull Stain towards her. She felt her hair be burned off by Dabi, who then calmly walked in between her and Stain.

"Nah, uh, sorry honey, but you're gonna have to attend with me at the moment." He taunted with full blown mockery in his voice, much to her anger. She launched her hair's brown tentacles at the blue flame maker, who began dodging the predictable attacks. Once he an opening, he took it. He jumped over the hair user, getting behind her and blasted the back of her head with his blue fire, and in the resulting explosion, the woman's hair was completely burned off and she was sent flying into a wall and knocking her out.

With the woman out of the fight, Dabi then found himself on the receiving end of the hillbilly's shotgun. "Y'all should not have done that ya fire startin' vermin! Prepare to meet the end of my boom stick!" He said as he prepared to pull the trigger on Dabi and blow his face off. Before he could, Dabi kicked the shotgun upwards, sending the shooting end of it back in his face, right as the hillbilly to accidently pull the trigger and shoot himself in the face, sending him flying into the air before crashing onto the ground, falling unconscious upon impact.

Back with Stain, just as he was about to kill Him, he found himself being tackled to the floor and restricted by the three boys. "And who are you three?" He asked in annoyance but with a hint of curiosity in his voice. One of them answered in a gruff voice. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys! You mess with our dad, you mess with us!" The one called Brick said as he continued to bend Stain's arm which still had his sword in his hand. As Stain struggled to get three boys off him, he looked around him and saw that none of them were restraining his left leg. With most of his strength put into it, he jumped up and did a front flip, forcing the trio of boys to let go, sending the three flying into a faraway wall. As the three got up and flew towards their foe, they are intercepted by three Stain clones, much to their confusion. They immediately shook it off as the three clones charged at them.

As everyone currently who was fighting amongst their respective opponents, currently taken out of the fight, or prepared themselves to jump into it, Toga noticed the teleportal device and holographic map on the floor and began to crawl towards them to picked them up. However as she picked up the two items, she found herself in a tug of war with the orange haired princess. "Let go blondie!" She demanded but Toga's grip was strong. "Sorry little girl, but this is our ticket out of here." She said in a sadistic tone as she fought with the girl over possession of the two items, eventually taking it to the air as the little girl activated her jetpack and the two females flew all over the room, trying to make the other girl let go, but it was a difficult task for both of them to say the least.

Meanwhile back with Spinner, he was sent skidding across the floor by a punch from the green monkey, being laughed at by him as a result. "Hahahaha! Admit your defeat you overgrown lizard, for I, Mojo Jojo, have defeated you!" The one who called Mojo Jojo taunted evilly as he began to laugh maniacally, as the beaten and bruised reptile got up and wiped the blood running down his mouth. "Not gonna happen Mojo, but I'm not gonna give up until I make Stain's dreams a reality." He said he pointed his blade at his equally jacked up adversary before charging at him again, attempting to stab or at least slash him. After a few quick exchanges between him and the monkey, Spinner finally succeeding in the latter as he stabbed the tip of his sword in Mojo's shoulder, only to receive an elbow to the face for his troubles, only for the reptile to retaliate by headbutting him in the face, over and over again, all while laughing in satisfaction while doing so.

Back with Stain, he stabbed Him through the head and got off of him, leaving him for dead. "Farewell Him, may your death bring about a better society for this world." He stated as he looked around and saw the group of green boys approaching him. He pointed his katana in their direction threateningly, making them stop in their tracks in fear.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He said as he gestured to seemingly dead demon on the floor beside him. "If you don't want to end up like Him, (pun not intended), I suggest you walk away now." He said to them still pointing his weapon, but they refused to listen as they all got into fighting stances as the person who was wearing shades and who presumably the gang's leader spoke. "Sorry man, but we're not ones to back down from a f-fight!" He stated confidently but Stain immediately noticed the twinge of fear in his voice, so he wasn't convinced in the least. "If you insist..." He began as he glared at them. "Then prepare to die." He stated as he charged at the five boys with his katana at his side at lightning fast speed.

Back with Toga, she was still wrestling with Morbucks for the map and transportable device. As the two skidded across the wall, no doubt scraping their faces up, the little girl felt her grip on them loosen before letting out a scream of pain as she felt the woman bite into her shoulder really hard, her fangs biting through her skin, forcing the little brat to let go. Toga grabbed the two items and backflipped away from her small adversary, landing back on the ground and causing Princess to slam onto the ground. Hard

"Stain, I got the map and teleportal device!" She yelled as her mouth was dripping with Princess' blood down it, as she looked over to Stain, who was licking the blood of his katana, paralyzing the five boys he was contenting with.

"Good, everyone, our business here is done! Let's go!" He yelled as he looked over to Spinner, who was standing over an unconscious Mojo, Dabi, who was already walking back to him, and Twice, who was standing over the now paralyzed Rowdyruff Boys and was now merging back with his clones.

However, as the five were about to teleport out of there, a voice called out to them.

**"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET STAIN!" ** The group looked over, to their shock, was Him, still alive surprisingly, slowly began to get back up, the stab wounds he got were slowly healing and was glaring at the group with his blood red eyes filled with murderous intent.

**"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK FOR ME OR WITH ME, THEN FINE! I'LL JUST MAKE YOU!" **He screamed as he waved his claw around in a swirling motion, causing a pinkish mist to appear out of it and was sent towards the group as they were engulfed in it. After a few seconds, he put his claw down and with a confident smile, he started to laugh like the mad devil that he was.

"Hahahaha, see what happens when you define me. **You lose your free** **will**!" Him said as he laughed at his new servants...

Or so he thought...

As Him was laughing to his demonic heart's content, he suddenly felt a knife getting lodged into his eye, causing the devil to let out a scream of absolute pain.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, that you talk too much!" Stain said as he emerged from the smoke, with his eyes now red from rage as a mysterious red aura flared up all around the room, turning it bloody red. An aura which Him presumed that his adversary used as a shield to protect both himself and his associates from his mind controlling mist as when he looked behind the hero massacring psychopath, he saw Spinner covering his head, Dabi shielding himself with his blue flames, and Twice shielding Toga with multiple clones of himself.

"Now you listen here you monster!" Stain said as he stomped his foot on ground, causing his aura to paralyze Him and the others who were still conscious, including Princess, the Gang Green Gang and the Rowdyruff Boys and causing others were just regaining conscious like Fuzzy and Sedusa to freeze up in fear.

Stain continued his rant. "We are NOT puppets to used or controlled, by you or anyone else!" Sedusa and Fuzzy froze up at this declaration. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up, our business here is done and when we're done with the false heroes of this dimension, YOU'RE ALL NEXT!" Mojo and Brick and his brothers felt like they were staring at death itself when that was said.

"So if anyone of you has the guts to try and stop us! COME ON AND TRY IT! STEP FOWARD IF YOU DARE!" Princess took a step back in fear of the Hero Killer.

After a full 60 seconds and none of them made a move, just the way Stain liked it! He finally faded his aura away. He glared at the devil and his cronies. "I'll only say this once: Stay out of our way and you won't get hurt." He said as he grabbed the teleportal device, which looked like a medium sized calculator with a computer keyboard and what presumably looked like a small round camera monitor. He set the coordinates to random and he and his squad were gone in a blinding flash of light.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**And so, the demonstration has been made... **

**After being transported to another dimension by Him, Stain and villainous compatriots made even some of the most persistent of the Powerpuff Girls Rouges Gallery tremble at their strategic might and unbelievable Quirks.**

** With Stain's ultimatum made clear, he and his co-workers have vanished from their lair and to somewhere else...**

** But where?**

** Find out next time on The Fake Purging Hero Squad!**

**This is The Reality Shredder and its time for an update**

**My bro finally got married and while I did enjoy his wedding, I was bored to death and I just wanted to get home once I was done there.**

**Please review, criticized, and ****e****verything else in between, read my other stories, review them, and I'll see you guys next time**


	3. Breaking into Global Justice Network!

_On the last chapter of the Fake Purging Hero Squad, after breaking Stain out of prison, He and some of his consisting of Toga, Twice, Spinner, and Dabi, were transported to another dimension by a demonic entity named Him and his band of evildoers. After refusing to take out the devil's enemies: the Powerpuff Girls, for him, the two evil groups engaged into a fight. Though they were outnumbered, Stain's group managed to out maneuver and overpower them long enough to get their hands on a holographic map and a transportation device. Warning Him and his crew of evil to stay of the way, and setting the transporting device to random, the five disappear in flash of light, presumably going back to the other Earth. Find out today on The Faking Purging Hero Squad!..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breaking into the Global Justice Network! Getting Info on this World's Heroes!**

**Outside of Middleton, 4:03pm...**

The group of five suddenly appeared in a flash of blinding light in the middle of a what appears to be a road, just outside of a town during a sunset. Stain and the others took a moment or two in order regain their bearings band to get a good look at their surroundings.

Until Spinner found something big in the distance.

"Hey, what's that big thing in the distance?" He asked, pointing into the direction of the mysterious object and running to it, altering the others to it as well.

"It's a giant sign." Toga said as Dabi decided to read it.

"Welcome to Middleton, huh? I'm guessing that's the name of this town before us." He said, gesturing his hand out to bustling metropolis before them.

"Then let's get to some hero purging!" Twice said as he cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards the city, only to be stopped in tracks by Stain putting a hand on his shoulder abruptly.

"Are you crazy Twice, we can't just go on a rampage like Shiragaki does! It'll draw too much attention to ourselves." The Hero Killer stated as he turned to everyone else with him. "If we're going to cleanse this world of fake heroes, then we need to be discreet about this as possible." He said as he looked back at the city of Middleton. "We don't know anything about this dimension's heroes, so in order to find out what we're going to be dealing with, we need to get some information on every last one of them, and maybe even some of the villains too while we're at it." He said as he began to look around the city from its outskirts, before he finally spotted something.

"And I think I just found out where to get that info from..." He said as a malicious smile grazed across his face. "Follow me." He said as he then ran to find the nearest shadowy place to hide, with Spinner, Twice, Dabi, and Toga following him.

* * *

**GJ Center, 9pm...**

Alright everyone, it's time to shut this place down and head home for the night!" A female voice said as everyone in the building began to exit it and go home for the night. Unknown that evil was waiting for a prefect moment to strike.

After the lights were turned off in the building and waiting a few minutes to make sure that security was gone, that was the moment evil needed to enact their plan.

"Let's move." A voice said to the others as five shadows jumped onto a nearby cable line and ran across it to their intended target building. Making it to the opposing building's roof, Stain slashed the bolts holding the cover for the hatch down clean off. After removing the cover and jumping down into the hatch, one by one the five landed in a darkened hallway. "Alright everyone, let's split up and find the records room or the main control room. Hopefully one of them will have the information we need. If any of you find anything, let's us know." He said as he handed them ear communicators and they each put them on. Afterwards, the five criminals ran off into different directions.

Stain ran down a long, dark hallway before turning to his right and going down another hallway. He was running down the hallway when something caught his eye. In a room, a computer was glowing brightly. Stain's guess was that someone forgot to turn it off before leaving. His or her ignorance and forgetfulness, Stain and his squad's gain he thought. But it wasn't just any computer ladies and gentlemen...

No it was the GJN Master Computer.

_"Jackpot!" _Stain thought as he broke through the window by kicking through the glass. Stain then backed up and then ran and jumped through it, getting inside the room and goes up to the master computer. After sitting himself down in the rolling chair and waiting a little bit to turn back on. Stain groaned in annoyance.

"Dammit! It needs a password! What could that password be!" Stain said as he then rummage through his through his thoughts to try and figure out exactly what that password is. He ultimately found nothing, but then he got an idea. Pressing his finger to the earphone, he began to talk into it.

"Guys, this is Stain. I made it to the master control room and I'm sitting in front of the master computer. Can any of you guys find a record or something that'll help."

After a few seconds of silence, someone spoke up.

"Stain this is Spinner, I'm in the record room. I might found out some passwords for the computer you're at. This'll take a little bit though, let's see... C, E, G, L- Ah here it is, passwords!" The lizard said as he began to read through the passwords to find the one for the Master Computer.

Just then, Toga chimed in. "Stain, it's Toga, I'm in the equipment room. I might find flash drive to help download the information you find once you find what you're looking for." She said as Stain told her to come to the control room with five of the flash drives along with Dabi and Twice as Spinner chimed back in.

"Spinner again, I found the password for the Master Computer. It's 165dfoj052!" He said as the knife using fighter said thanks to him, then told him to meet everyone else at the control room as he typed in those letters into the password box and pressed the enter button, letting it load up and finally getting access to the Global Justice Network's internet.

As Stain looked up this world's heroes on the computer's files, he was surprised by some of the results...

_A human/ghost hybrid protecting a city called Amity Park_

_A robotic girl saving the lives of a town called Tremorton._

_A boy protecting a city in Mexico called Miracle City with his magical belt._

_A princess from another dimension and a teenage boy protecting a city called Echo Creek._

_A group of kid heroes protecting a city in Michigan called Royal Woods._

_A city called Townsville is protected by three little girls. Those are presumably those "Powerpuff Girls" that Him mentioned back in his lair._

_A teenage boy protecting a city called Bellwood._

_A old man and what presumably is his son protecting Washington, Seattle._

_A group of heroes protecting the city of Paris which seems to inhabit more heroes then the publicly known ones._

_A trio of kid heroes protecting a city called Middleburg._

_A six-way team of heroes protecting the city of San Fransokyo._

_A ninja protecting a city called Norrisville._

_A human/gem hybrid defender of a city called Beach City in the state of Delmarva._

_New York seem to be the breeding ground for heroes, ranging from ninja turtles to gargoyles to a teenage human/dragon hybrid._

_and many countless others..._

But it wasn't just the presumed power sets of these "heroes" that shocked Stain...

It was their ages that shocked him...

…Aside from the old man of course.

"I can't believe this! Most of these world's heroes are children! Sure their are some pros out there but this is just a waste of my time!" Stain ranted before massaging his temples with fingers before sighing deeply to calm himself down. "No, no, stay calm Stain, this isn't going to help. I'll try to avoid the children as much as possible... Unless they provoke me of course."

Stain then heard the door open and he, on instinct, drew his sword at the intruder when the voice spoke up.

"Woah, Woah, Stain it's us!" Spinner said, putting his hands up into a defensive manner, much to the killer's relief. Stain put his sword back in his scabbard as his team walked over to him, with Toga handing him one of the five flash drives. Stain then says thank you to her as he put the flash drive into the computer and began downloading the new info from the latter into the former.

"So... these are our targets Stain?" Dabi said. "They seem a little young."

"If they're influenced by money loving, glory chasing fakes and if they're like that pathetic elfish, fake, Ingenium kid, then unfortunately yes..." Stain said with a bit of remorse.

"Wow, look at some of the quirks that some of these kiddy heroes have." Toga said she looked at some of their presumed targets' files as the downloading was at 20%.

"Yeah some of these are pretty crazy to me." Spinner said as he too looked at some of their "targets" as they were being downloaded. "I mean ghost powers, magical gem powers, ninja powers, robotic women, magical powers from another dimension. It's pretty nuts when you think about it."

The downloading of the files was now at 32%.

"I agree. I mean look at some of the tech they have." Twice said, jumping into the conversation. "Look at some of them, a watch that can transform yourself in a multitude of aliens, a magical transforming belt, full body mech suits. They must really wanna protect civilians."

The downloading sequence was now at 45%.

"Well with how many villains being on the rise here in this dimension, you shouldn't be that surprised you guys." Dabi said as he turned to Stain as the downloading sequence was now from 57% now going 63%. "Stain, I'm not trying to tell you how to purge these selfish pricks because of your quirk and you need your blades to ingest blood and everything, but I think it's time that you upgrade your arsenal if we have to go up against some of these pretenders, seeing that some of them have some intense durability and strength amongst their other abilities and quirks."

The downloading sequence was now at 71% as he says this to him.

"Hmm... you might have at a point Dabi. Let's look up some of these "heroes" weaknesses." He said began to open a new Microsoft window to begin researching some of these kids' weaknesses.

As he was doing this, the downloading sequence was 79% to 86%.

As he looked up some of the weaknesses on multiple internet pages starring said heroes over the past 10 minutes, he wasn't surprised by some of them. Most of them were mostly a regular lack of stamina and tiring out. But he was surprised by the fact that some of this dimension's governments had developed tech that can counteract some of these heroes. _"Impressive. So some of these heroes can be incapacitated? We could use this to our advantage."_ He thought to himself as the downloading sequence was now 92% and was now going to 98%.

_"Better get another flash drive ready." _Stain thought as the downloading sequence was now completed as it went to 100%. He took out a second flash and inserted it into the computer to begin the downloading sequence a second time with a wicked smile across his face.

After downloading what they needed, Stain and his gang were about to leave when Stain suddenly stopped and saw that the security camera was blinking. Meaning that it was recording everything. He quickly threw a knife at it, knocking it to the floor and the camera shattered into pieces once it hit the ground. He then stomped onto the pieces 7 times just for good measure.

"No one must know that we were here." He said as he looked at the map until he found something interesting.

"Weapons room huh? I wonder if..." He said as he began running to said room. His posse following with equal speed.

Making it to the room, taking care of every single security camera along the way, and opening the doors with the password. The squad smiled like kids in a candy store.

"How foolish of them to keep all those heroes weaknesses in here with an easily hackable file." Dabi said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Alright everyone, let's grab one of each of these weapons for each of us to use and get out of here. Our business here will be done once we do that." He said as they walked into the weapons storage unit.

* * *

**Above Middleton, 10:45pm...**

On top of a skyscraper high above Middleton, Stain, Twice, Dabi, Toga and Spinner, packed to the brim with new weapons, were standing on top of its highest point looking down on the unsuspecting citizens of Middleton who were either sleeping in their homes or driving to get somewhere for the night. Cause tomorrow is a brand new day.

"Look down there you guys. This city... no this dimension's society is diseased with financial struggles and selfishness. We are here to purge the citizens of such actions. You all in?" Stain said as he looked at his teammates, who either nodded their heads in or said "Hell yeah" as their response. "Good, we begin tomorrow." He said as he looked back down at the unsuspecting city. "Be prepared you fakes. Cause come tomorrow, you will get your justified retribution and be purged from this world or permanently be crippled to end their hero careers and if any villains who taint my vision of a stronger society get in our way, they will be shown no mercy as well and they will immediately be purged."

Stain then held his arms out and declares:

"Society! Prepared to be cleanse!"

Stain then used the teleportal device to transport the five of them to another unknown location.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Oh no! Dear sweet merciful God no!...**

**Thanks to Him's actions, Stain and gang have not only broken into the most advanced governments in this dimension quite easily, but they also stolen some info on some of this dimension's heroes. Powers, weaknesses, and all...**

**But that's not the worst part...**

**The crew of evil has upgraded themselves with weapons that can hurt and incapacitate some of them!...**

**Heroes and villains of this dimension, watch out because your reckoning comes tomorrow.**

**Next time on The Fake Purging Hero Squad!**

**This is the Reality Shredder and I'm out!**

**Please leave a review, like, offer constructive criticism and all that good stuff **I'll see you all next time cause the intense meter will go up by 11!**. **


	4. Preparation for Judgement!

_On the last chapter of the Fake Purging Hero Squad, having the demonic Him and his associates, Stain and his allies found themselves outside the boundaries of a city known as Middleton. Realizing that they wouldn't stand a chance against this dimension's heroic society, they decide that getting information on them would be their next course of action. Breaking into the Global Justice Network's headquarters at night and disabling any security cameras they came across, they ultimately got what they needed. To make matters worse, they got their hands on some gear that'll be a thorn in some of the heroes sides and give them trouble locked away in the GJN's vault. Now fully armed to the teeth, they prepare themselves to bring the judgement of the Hero Killer onto this dimension's heroic society! Find out the squad's first target for assault today!..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preparation for Judgment!**

**In an abandoned warehouse, 11:30pm...**

Out in the middle of nowhere, in an old, run down, abandoned, facility, it was dark and crows were perched on its broken tree branches as all of a sudden, a flash of light suddenly appears inside of it. When the smoke cleared, the group consisting of Stain and his four followers stepped out there positions when they were teleported in.

"Where are we?" Toga questioned, looking around the quiet, darkened room.

"We appear to be in some kind of abandoned facility." Dabi answered, also looking the dark room.

"Well I'll get some of my clones to find the light switch." Twice said, conjuring up four of his clones and immediantly dispersing them throughout the room.

After only a minute or two, the light switch was found and the lights were turned on. When they were, the team looked around to see a couple of training dummies, a fighting ring in the middle of the room, two shooting ranges on both sides of the room near the entrance and exit respectively, and what look like to be the controls to a one of a kind, state-of-the-art, training simulator. It was completely covered in dust but nothing like a little cleaning won't fix.

"My guess is the staff must've shut this place down years ago." Spinner said, before adding. "But why."

"Who knows? But this technology does seem useful. Stain interjected "Maybe with this facility, we can find out what some of these strange weapons we took can do to whatever the target it's intended for." He says, taking out a tuning fork like device with what appears to be a yellow ball of electricity at the center and three rows of electric circuits of the aforementioned element ran down its left side to its right. "And maybe we can reverse engineer them into different weapons for us to use than just knifes and daggers. Such as clawed gauntlets and such."

"You have a point Stain, a little variety wouldn't hurt. Right guys?" Twice asked, to which the others agreed. "Well then what the hell are we waiting for?" The clone user questioned. "Let's get experimental and start testing these strange and bizarre weapons!" He yelled out.

Dabi offered his say. "Let's see what these weapons are before we do anything with them." He as he walked over to the facility room's controls and started to pressed some buttons. A few seconds later, a green scanning laser scanned the room and its inhabitants. Afterwards, a feminine voice called out to the room.

"_Welcome Jin, Chizome, Dabi, Toga and Shuichi..._" The voice welcomed the four. "_What can I do for you?_"

"Must be the room's A.I." Toga commented.

Stain spoke up to the A.I. "Do you have the ability to scan weapons? If so, can you scan some of the weapons we stole and tell us what some of them are?"

_"Yes. I do have the function of weapon scanning Chizome. Please hold up the desired weapon and I will able to scan it for you and tell you its functions."_ The AI told them.

The infamous hero killer did what the AI said as he held up the electric tuning fork that was still in his hand to the ceiling. A few seconds the out-of-this-world weapon was scanned by the same laser that scanned him and the others just a few minutes prior. After the scanning the female AI spoke.

_"The weapon you are holding in your hand Chizome is called a Gem Destablizer. This weapon was once manufactured on a hallowed out, alien planet known as the Gem Homeworld. It is, as the name says, destabilizes a Gem's physical form, causing them to retreat into their gemstone instantly if the weapon makes contact with any part of their body. it also has no affect on humans."_

"A gem? Like a rock AI?" Spinner asked the computer system.

_"Yes Shuichi. Unlike the gems here on Earth, Gems on Homeworld are in fact humanly bodied aliens. These lifeforms are ageless, immortal, and they're comprised of both otherworldly magic and alien technology. They don't need to eat, sleep or anything humans need to do. If their body takes too much damage they can retreat into their gemstone to regenerate into a new form. Their gemstone in question being their power source that can be embedded on any part of their body. However, if that gemstone is shattered, they can be killed, although their pieces will try to seek out the other pieces and try to reform their bodies. The only way they can truly be stopped is that can be put in a bubble or incinerated with no pieces remaining." _The AI finished explaining to the four.

Dabi then spoke up. "Do you have a holographic target system for some of our weapons."

_"Yes I do Dabi. I will demonstrate by giving you some gem targets for the Gem Destabilizer." _The AI said before flashing a blue light this time around onto the floor of the fighting ring. The light spawned three targets.

The first one was a purple skinned, tall, muscular woman with large unkempt white hair, with a strange gemstone embedded in the base of her neck. The next one is rather small for a target. The squad almost considered it to be like a child by human standards, but they remembered that Gems don't age as it was also feminine with as it was red skinned, had a square-like afro and look to have had a bit of muscle going on for her, with a gemstone embedded in her chest. The final one was the same height as the first target was radically different from the first two with her blue skin and a gemstone embedded in her shoulder.

"Let me guess, these are what some of the gems look like?" Stain questioned.

_"Yes Chizomage, these are what some of the gems look like. They're an all female race. Don't let their feminine looks fool you. Only the combative gems are the dangerous ones. So gems such as Pearls, Sapphires and Emeralds are no threat to you." _The AI said, with a bit of sass to it.

Looking over at the three holographic opponents, the hero killer clenched the Gem-disrupting weapon in a reverse grip in his left hand before dashing forward at a fast speed. He quickly stabbed all three of them with one strike. The holograms exploded into a multi-colored puff of smoke and their holographic gemstones fell to the ground before disappearing altogether.

"Okay, we now know what a Gem destabilizer does. Now what's this AI?" Dabi said, holding up the thermos-like device.

_"That device is a Fenton Thermos Dabi. It captures ghosts by shooting a beam of light them."_ The AI explained.

_"A device that captures ghosts huh? Interesting."_ Hikimo thought to herself.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

After having every weapon they took examined to find out what they were and how they worked and testing each of them out. Knowing that carrying all of them would slow them down while they ran, Stain and his crew began to manufacture those weapons into either weapons that best suited for their Quirks (like Stain), weapons to counter a hero, upgrading their own weapons with the other weapons' technology, or because they need a weapon to carry around just in case thet run out of energy to use their Quirk and need another way of defending themselves (like Dabi or Twice).

Afterwards, they downloaded the files that they took from the Global Justice Network's supercomputer. It told awhile but after the files finished uploading on the computer's AI. The AI explained who each hero was, where they lived, their personality, powers, etc.

Afterwards the gang at last went to sleep to prepare for the day of judgement that was tomorrow.

The End!

* * *

**For the Hero Killer and crew's judgement on these designated "heroes". Stay tuned for the installment: ****Stain's Hitlist!**

**This is the Reality Shredder, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
